


Reminiscing

by FancifulRivers



Series: Occasion a Day Competition Stories [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Marriage, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's wedding ring is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

Her eyes lit on the paler strip of skin around her finger and she sighed. She'd lost her ring again. It had been getting looser over the past several months, but she'd always put off having it re-sized because well, who had time for that? There was work, dealing with the Ministry, dealing with the kids, dealing with the kneazle kittens her oldest had brought home from Hogwarts at Christmas break, begging with enormous eyes "please can we keep them?" (and how could she say no to that?), keeping up with the cleaning spells (and trying to invent new spells in her spare time), working on new Potions for her second Mastery-

It was exhausting, she was exhausted, and now her ring was missing, and she had no one to blame but herself. Hermione heaved a sigh. Now she'd have to retrace her steps and hope it turned up.

She was sure it had still been on her finger that morning because it had clanked against her coffee cup when she took a sip, the caffeine un-fuzzing her still sleep-fogged mind. She'd kissed Ron, who'd been more than happy to kiss her back. He was going to be working overtime today. His father's old job grew more and more tedious, yet necessary, and she was always willing to help with Muggle-related things when she had the time.

It had still been there when she'd dropped Hugo off at his magical primary school. He could take the Floo there, but she liked having a few extra minutes with him, not to mention accustoming him to cars. Ron liked Apparating everywhere, but Hermione didn't want her children to forget their Muggle heritage either. She'd rapped her hand quite painfully on the car door when she'd stepped out, and she was sure she remembered the bright sound of the ring hitting against metal.

When she'd reached the Ministry, the ring was still circling her finger because she'd hit it against Ron's like they always did when they met in the hallways. It was a silly tradition, but it was worth it seeing him smile. And it made her smile, too. It was a bit like one of those old cartoon shows, "wonder powers activate" and all that. Ron loved watching whole seasons of cartoons on the weekends, sitting cross-legged on the sofa with Hugo sat next to him. Sometimes she even watched with them. Her current favourite was Sailor Moon.

Hermione's toe bumped something as she stood up and she looked down, laughing when she realised it was her wedding ring. It had slipped off her finger and ended up under her chair. So much for having to scour the Ministry or attempt _accio_ and hope it didn't land her with a heap of other lost wedding rings.

Slipping her ring back on, Hermione smiled. It had her initials etched with Ron's on the inside, and the date they'd gotten married. She would have hated to _really_ lose it.


End file.
